Everyone's Talking
by beeza
Summary: Rumors are flying everywhere:Spinner is gay? Marco knows it is a mistake and just a rumor. Marco has an explanation behind this rumor, but is there anyway he can get anyone to believe him.Will Marco have to reveal his secret to save Spinner's reputation?
1. Thoughts

Everyone's Talking  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Degrassi characters.  
  
It was a sunny day as Marco and Ellie walked down the street. They were on their way to school Marco glanced at Ellie. He knew she was beautiful he just couldn't figure out why he wasn't physically attracted to her. I wish I wasn't gay. Why do I have to be different then everyone else? I just hope everyone can get used to the whole me being gay thing. Ellie, she is so innocent. She is such a good friend to help keep my secret. How long would it be before someone figured things out. Hopefully no one will know until I tell them. I wont ever be able to come out. Why does my life have to be so confusing?  
  
"Is anything wrong Marco?"  
  
"No, Why would you ask that?"  
  
"You are awful quiet and your acting nervous"  
  
"It's just my sexuality Ellie"  
  
"It will be okay. You will get used to it and people will also. There are a lot of people like you Marco. It will just take time for you to get used to everything."  
  
"I hope you are right. Ellie?"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Thank you for being here for me. It is really comforting."  
  
"No Problem"  
  
They arrive a Degrassi Community School and enter.  
  
Meanwhile on the steps Manny, Emma, JT, and Toby are talking.  
  
"Emma, Do you wanna come over on Friday?"  
  
"Sure, It's not like my schedule is full"  
  
JT couldn't help notice just how hot Manny looked in her tank top and jeans. He couldn't help but stare and he hoped no one would notice.  
  
"Emma, Let's go to the movies on Friday too"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Yall two want to join us?" asked Manny pointing to JT and Toby.  
  
" I'm going to Kendra's hockey game."  
  
"I'll go" said JT  
  
"You want to be the only boy with me and Manny?"  
  
"I'll get Sean to go"  
  
" So Emma and Sean can be together and I guess you can be my date JT." smiling  
  
She likes me.She must like me. She practically asked me on a date.. YESSSS. Okay JT keep your cool.  
  
"Sounds like fun"  
  
Emma and Manny walk off.  
  
"Do you think JT might like me Emma?"  
  
"You never know..why do you ask?"  
  
"Uh.. No reason"  
  
"Manny, oh my gosh, do you have a crush on JT"  
  
" Yeh, but don't let anyone know. I am hoping he likes me too and are first date is Friday."  
  
" I think he likes you. He was totaly checking you out a while ago"  
  
" Are you serious? This is so great"  
  
Both screamed happily and headed to class.  
  
The bell rang and everyone ran to class  
  
(AND HERE IS WHERE THE REAL STORY BEGINS)  
  
Chapter 2 will be up really soon  
  
Don't worry this story will take a sudden twist and it will have a great storyline..at least I think so. 


	2. The Assignment

Chapter 2: The Assignment  
  
Marco and Ellie entered Media Immersion one of the first ones there. They got a seat next to each other and prepared for another busy day. The second bell rang and everyone got into there seats. Spinner got on the computer beside Marco.  
  
"What's happening Del Rossi? "  
  
"Nothing really, tired, as usual"  
  
"Yeh me two, They might have to decrease my intake of Riddlin again. I have been getting so drowsy."  
  
Mr. Simpson stood up in front of class.  
  
" Today we are going to do something new. We are going to build our own private website.. Diary or journal whatever you choose to call it. I want you to successfully build a URL that no one will be able to access except you. I want you to build a website and put an image on it. Feel free to use clipart. Then let me see you successfully access the URL. . I will not read anything on the website. Remember write about your life, your personal feelings, your fantasies, and don't forget to be creative. Don't look at anyone elses URL unless they allow you to. Ready.Go.  
  
Marco knew what he was going to write about as soon as Mr. Simpson ended his explanation. It would be a perfect time to express his feelings and his sexuality. He nodded at Ellie because he knew what question she was asking herself.  
  
Spinner started laughing  
  
"I can't believe we have to do this. Like any of us need to express our feelings to ourself"  
  
Ellie "Just do it Spinner"  
  
Ashley " I think it pretty cool actually. Your own secret place to get everything off your chest without having any criticism.  
  
Jimmy " It is an easy A so I am happy.  
  
Marco starts typing about his personal feelings. He type about all of the things hes been through in life and how he is going to deal with being gay. Mr. Simpson came by and gave them completion grades. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of class. Spinner glanced at Marco's URL and copied it down in a hurry. He knew it was wrong but he thought it might be interesting. He left the class carelessly.  
  
(Hallway at JT's locker)  
  
"Toby"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"I think I am in love"  
  
He had a dazed look in his eyes  
  
"Oh please. And who may I ask is the lucky girl"  
  
"Manny"  
  
"You know what JT. You might have finally found your woman. She's pretty, she's nice, she asked you on a date, so she obviously likes you."  
  
"You think so"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
They headed for there next class.  
  
Marco and Ellie went to science class.  
  
Class, I have talked to Mr. Simpson and he is going to allow us to use the Media Immersion lab for our class today. There are some really interesting photos of African Relachin(made it up) Fungi. Let's start heading that way.  
  
Okay class I want everyone to go to the website I have written on the board and draw the picture you see. I want you to start labeling the parts and write a paragraph describing it. When everyone started getting to work Spinner pulled out Marco's URL. He typed in the website.  
  
He read the first sentence  
  
* I attend Degrassi Community School and I like to play basketball. I am different then a lot of people because of ..*  
  
"Spinner, Will you run this down to the office for me?" The teacher handed him a piece of paper  
  
"Sure"  
  
Paige looked over at Spinners Screen. She laughed cause she saw he wasn't at the website. This must be his personal journal she thought. She decided to take a peak.  
  
* I attend Degrassi Community School and I like to play basketball. I am different then a lot of people because of who I am. I am an individual and I think my style stands out. One thing I can't particularly control is my sexuality.*  
  
Paige's mouth dropped  
  
* I try to like girls but it is hard sometime. I know its wrong but I am physically attracted to boys. WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL. I am not ready for everyone to know. I don't know if I will ever have the strength to come out*  
  
Paige was shocked. She had known Spinner forever. She even had a crush on him. How could he have not let her know. She couldn't believe it. There was no way she could talk to Spinner about it yet. It would be a while. But she could not figure out how she would keep it bottled up inside her. It was all too much. Spinner entered and she got back to her work.  
  
Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review and comeback and read each chapter. 


	3. Rumors Are Spread

Chapter 3: Rumors are Spread  
  
Paige walked down the hallway after Science. Spinner gay? There was no way. I mean she didn't have any problem with it. Her brother was gay but how could she have not seen it. She had a crush on a gay guy. She felt like such an idiot. He should have told me she thought over and over again. Wait, did Jimmy know? It was all to much. Why couldn't Spinner have told us where we could be comfortable with it somewhat by now. What am I going to do?  
  
(Emma's locker)  
  
Manny "Emma I can't take it. I have gotta tell JT I like him."  
  
"When"  
  
"I dunno sometime today"  
  
"This is so exciting"  
  
"Yeh, but I am totally nervous"  
  
"You will be okay"  
  
"Oh My Gosh there he is over there with Toby"  
  
She pointed as JT and Toby walked down the hallway laughing.  
  
"Now's my chance"  
  
She ran and caught up with Toby and JT  
  
"JT" she caught him by the arm "I like you."  
  
JT there stunned  
  
"Well, say something"  
  
"Manny I like you too"  
  
"Wanna have lunch together today?"  
  
"Yeh, okay, I will cya there"  
  
"Toby, She likes me" "Ask her to be your girlfriend"  
  
"I'll write her a letter in Kwan's class"  
  
They entered the English class and JT began to write.  
  
Dear Manny,  
  
I have liked you for a while and I am really happy that you like me. Well, since we have already established that we both like each other.. I was wondering. Will you be my girlfriend. Please give me an answer soon.  
  
JT  
  
Toby folded the note and went to sharpen his pencil. He dropped the note on Manny's desk on the way.  
  
JT sighed "Here it goes"  
  
(Paige's locker)  
  
Hazel "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You Sure"  
  
"Haze, do you have anything wrong with people who are gay?"  
  
"Your kidding, Paige your not a..a lesbian are you."  
  
"Oh My Gosh Haze noo..but I know someone who is gay"  
  
"Your bro"  
  
"No, and I'm not talking about Ashley's dad either"  
  
"Who??????"  
  
"You can't tell, its Spinner" around the corner was Ashley who just happened to over hear this last part.  
  
"What, How?"  
  
Paige explained how she had read the diary in science and Ashley listened intetively.  
  
Ashley rushed off and told Ellie what she had heard.  
  
After a while almost the whole 8th and 9th graders were talking about the rumor.  
  
Ellie came up to Marco and said  
  
" Marco, Did you hear that Spinner is Gay?"  
  
" No, he's not"  
  
"Yes, He is, Paige saw it on Spinners website."  
  
"Listen, There has to be a reasonable explanation. I know he isn't Gay. I just know."  
  
Marco remembered the times at the parties where he felt singled out because Spinner and everyone were talking about girls. He had to get down to the bottom of this rumor.  
  
Of course when the rumors are flying, everyone is going to hear them. Spinner had people asking him and he was more upset than ever. He was very confused and didn't know what to do. He was on the verge of tears. Why would someone do this to me. Jimmy walked by and acted kind of nervous and walked off. Spinner knew he had heard the rumor and thought it was true. Spinner was desperate he had to get to the bottom of this rumor.  
  
All Marco knew was that Paige saw it on Spinners Computer in science. He knew Spinner was on the second computer from the door. Maybe if he checked the history on the computer he could see what Paige had saw. He knew that was exactly what he had to do. He made plans to go after school.  
  
Teaser- Will Marco figure out how the rumor started? Will Manny give JT and Answer? Find out in chapter 4 It will be posted soon. PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Rumors Solved

Chapter 4-Rumor Solved  
  
Thank You SVU- Obsessed for critiscm. I will try to make it more clear next time. The first 4 chapters are all in the same day. A Thursday.  
  
( Mrs. Kwans class)  
  
"JT" Manny whispered  
  
JT looked up as Liberty passed back the note that Manny had wrote him  
  
It read:  
  
JT, I would love to be your girlfriend, I will see you at lunch  
  
Love, Manny  
  
"Toby, We go out"  
  
"You serious, that's awesome."  
  
" yeh I know" he smiled.  
  
Rumors about Spinner were still spreading like crazy. No one knew who stated the rumor but everyone heard the same thing. He wrote it in his internet journal and someone saw it. Marco decided he didn't have any time to waste. Instead of after school he was going to go during lunch.  
  
(cafeteria)  
  
Toby, Emma, Sean, JT, and Manny all sat at a table.  
  
Sean " So I hear the newest couple at Degrassi is in presence"  
  
JT and Manny smiled. JT thought this would be the perfect time to hold her hand. He grabbed it gently. Many smiled at him. She felt like she belonged with him as soon as he had made that move. She somehow knew this relationship would be a long one.  
  
"Did you guy's hear about Spinner?"  
  
"Yeh, I'm sure it's not true" said Sean  
  
"But someone saw it in his internet diary" said Emma  
  
" But their has to be an explanation. At least I hope so. Or Spinners reputation is ruined" said Toby Marco and Ellie are eating lunch  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
" Where are you going Marco"  
  
"I'm gonna get some help from Mr. Armstrong. Algebra homework was a killer last night"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Marco sees Spinner sitting in a corner by himself. He walks over.  
  
"Spinner, come with me"  
  
Spinner still had tears in his eyes but he followed Marco anyways. They entered the hallway.  
  
"Marco just leave me..."  
  
"Spinner" he interrupted. "I am going to help you. I know there has to be an explanation to the rumor. I think I might know how we can figure it out. Follow Me"  
  
They entered the Media Immersion Lab and got on the computer Spinner had been on during science.  
  
"Paige said she saw the rumor on your website in science. So I am going to see what she really saw."  
  
Spinner was stunned. Now he knew exactly how the rumor had started. Marco must be gay and had written about it. Paige saw it and expected he was the gay one .He had brought It all upon himself. It was his fault the rumor was being spread. How could have been so 3stupid? One little mistake is going to ruin my reputation. Why did I have to be so nosey?  
  
Marco went to the  
history and clicked on  
some of the sites that  
had been viewed on the computer. He pulled his private site up. Now everything was puzzling together in his mind.  
  
"I didn't read any of it, but Paige must have"  
  
" Well Spinner, now I know. She saw my website and how I wrote about me being gay and she expected it was you. This was not the way I wanted people to find out Spinner. It's just not. Now everyone thinks your gay and your reputation is ruined. Maybe that's what you deserve. Trying to read my personal information, how could you? This isn't the way I wanted people to find out. The only way I can let people know the rumors aren't true is for me to come out. You know how hard that is for me. Do you really think I am ready for it. I don't think I can. It's your mistake so just deal with it."  
  
" Marco, please help me."  
  
" Why should I. I trusted you and you still went behind my back. You read my personal feelings. No one knows that about my secret except Ellie."  
  
Marco stormed out of the Lab  
  
Marco couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Even Though, he was really mad. There was nothing he could do. Confused thought were running through his head.  
  
Chapter 5 will be up soon  
  
Please review 


	5. It Has to Happen Now

Chapter 5-It Has to Happen Now (still Thursday, after school)  
  
JT is walking Manny home. They are holding hands. They arrive at Manny's house.  
  
"Well thanks for walking me home."  
  
"No problem"  
  
"I guess I will see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeh, Well I better get home"  
  
JT kisses Manny gently on the lips. Wow Manny thought. This is so romantic. Even though we haven't even been going out for a day I really feel a connection with him. Their lips separated slowly.  
  
"Bye" he walked off.  
  
She watched him until he disappeared in to the distance. She rushed inside to call Emma.  
  
( Marco's walk home)  
  
He ran all of his thoughts through his head. Why had he wrote it in his journal. No Marco don't blame it on yourself. Spinner should have minded his own business. But I still feel like its all my fault. And it feels like its my job to fix things . Marco arrived at his house and went inside. He thought for an hour as he laid across his bed. He grabbed the phone and called Ellie. He told her about what he and spinner had figured out on the computer and he thought it was his fault.  
  
"Its not your fault"  
  
"Well, it sure feels like it"  
  
"What are you supossed to do. Spinner will figure something out. It's his fault."  
  
"I am going to let everyone know its not true"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Come Out"  
  
"Oh My Gosh. Are you sure your ready?"  
  
"I mean might as well quit hiding it. It will get everything off my chest and Spinners reputation. I mean it will take a while for people to get used to it. In a year or so it will be no big deal. I've thought it over. Don't try to change my mind "  
  
"How are you going to do it?"  
  
"All I have to do is confront Paige and tell her that was my diary. She will let everyone she told the rumor to know what the real deal is. Word will get around and Spinners reputation will be cleared and everyone will know I am gay."  
  
"Are you positive u want to do this?"  
  
"Ellie, I'm going to have to do this sometime, Why not now. When my friend needs it the most."  
  
" Sounds like you have planned way ahead of me. Well I guess you have made the decision and tomorrow's the big day"  
  
"Yep, I will cya tomorrow.  
  
"See Ya"  
  
(Next Day) Outside before school  
  
"Paige we need to talk"  
  
"Hey Marco, okay shoot"  
  
"There has been a huge misunderstanding. See you know that diary you read on Spinners computer. Well that was mine"  
  
"Marco your gay?"  
  
"Yes, and I am coming out all because of Spinners reputation. So anyone you told yesterday. Tell them it was my diary. Not Spinners"  
  
He started to walk off  
  
"Marco, I am sorry"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"You shouldn't have to do this its all because me being nosy."  
  
"Don't worry about who's fault it is. I have made the decision to help mt friend and I'm asking you to support it"  
  
He turned to walk away again.  
  
"Marco, this is incredibly brave of you hun." she hugged him. "My brother went through the same thing, but he did it for himself. You are doing it to save another persons rep."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Well. Soon enough word will get around.. but I will be okay, eventually. I am glad It is finally off my chest.  
  
THE END. Please review and tell me what u thought about my dramatic degrassi episode 


End file.
